


Haunted

by Prompts with Dish (ReminiscentLullaby)



Series: Gabenath Halloween Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReminiscentLullaby/pseuds/Prompts%20with%20Dish
Summary: Gabriel swears he sees Emilie in the corner of the room.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Gabenath Halloween Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: phantom

He swears he sees her when he wakes, moonbeams caught upon the sleeves of her ivory jacket, the curl of platinum hair, and like a statue she stands tall in the corner of the room. 

He swears her eyes lance through his skull and send a chill across his scalp, even though she is mostly shrouded in darkness, her gaze hidden. 

He swears it was her voice that stirred him, his name, “ _ Gabriel _ .” He lunges for the light, and he swears she vanishes that very second.

Beside him, Nathalie mumbles, “Gabriel, what is it?”

And heart pounding, he answers, “Nothing.”

  
  



End file.
